Sexual Symbiotes
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: A new plan is concocted as Mary Jane is taken over by a symbiote that desires the seed of everyone she can get to produce a spawn of another symbiote that may ruin the future. Meanwhile, in the future, one female superhero is ready to stop Mary Jane before it is too late for her. Can she save the future, or will she fail. Read on and let me know if you liked it in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Spidey was swinging to his and Mary Jane's apartment. They had been living together for nearly 2 years. He felt tired as he was swinging, he'd spent the morning stopping 2 crimes and spent the rest of the morning fucking the sexy Black Cat on the rooftop of a building a block away from his apartment.

When he crawled in, he didn't expect to see Mary Jane standing in front of him in jeans, arms crossed across her sports bra and her facial expressions clearly showed she was pissed.

Peter stood there as he took off his mask and he walked acting calmly, all the while thinking as to what she would be mad about. He went to the fridge to get some juice when he saw the calendar on the door, with a today's date circled.

'Shit.' He thought, how could he have forgotten her birthday, he turned around, quick on his feet, thinking of the perfect excuse.

He webbed her and pulled her towards him, and he embraced her with a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Mary Jane." He said as their tongues met.

"Here I was thinking you forgot Tiger." She said to him.

"Like I would ever forget." He whispered before picking her up so her legs wrapped around his back, he moved over to the bed. He grabbed Mary Jane's clothes and ripped them off, while Mary Jane's hand slid down Peter's pants and gripped his hardening cock.

She pulled his pants down and exposed his thick 8 inch dick. Peter ripped her panties off as well, making her completely naked and without a second to waste, he dropped her down onto his cock. Mary Jane has gotten used to Peter's large dick over the years they had been together, but the feeling of it stretching her out never got old.

He came several times earlier when he was fucking Black Cat so when he felt his balls swell up, he tried to fuck Mary Jane faster. Peter started licking her nipples while his hand started rubbing her pussy. Seconds later, she had an orgasm and her pussy clenched tightly around Peter's dick, causing him to shoot his cum inside Mary Jane's pussy.

Peter groaned as he pumped the rest of his load into Mary Jane's pussy; when he was done, Mary Jane, confused by how fast he came, unwrapped her legs around Peter's back. She closed her eyes as she felt his cum inside her, but when she heard Peter grunt and crash into a wall, she opened her eyes and screamed.

In front of her was the top part of Venom (Mac Gargan Version). its body slowly came out of camouflage and Peter realized why he hadn't notice Venom was in the room. Not only did his Spider Sense not work around Venom, he had forgotten about Gargan's ability to blend in with his surroundings.

"What's wrong? Didn't see me coming?" It said as several tendrils shot out of Gargan's body and pinned Peter's arms and legs to the wall. Gargan focused back on Mary Jane's naked body in front of him, and his long tongue slithered out of its mouth, it rubbed against her hard nipples.

"Gargan. What the hell are you doing?" He said, trying to fight the tendrils.

"You've always been able to fight us and beat us. So let's see you beat someone you care about." Gargan said as a tendril formed and he realized it was Gargan's dick. Seconds later, the symbiote covered dick disappeared inside Mary Jane's pussy. She shrieked as she felt the symbiote come in contact with Peter's cum and her own, mixing around.

"You know, you're lucky your little girlfriend is so pretty, otherwise there's no way I'd do this." Gargan said as he start fucking Mary Jane while Peter watched. Gargan's tongue was working on her tits, making Mary Jane horny, and he started to pump his large dick faster and faster into the redhead's pussy. She moaned as she was fucked by one of Peter's worst enemies and felt her pussy climax, and at the same time, Gargan shot a load of symbiote into her. Mary Jane felt lightheaded as the symbiote spawn inside her mixed with her and Peter's cum, feeding on all the emotions she was currently feeling, especially the horniness.

"Congratulations Parker. We are both about to be fathers." It said before pulling its cock out of Mary Jane.

A fist shot out across the room and connected to Peter's face; dazed, he fell to the floor as the tendrils holding him against the wall released him. Gargan slowly climbed out of the window and swung away.

Mary Jane laid there for several seconds panting before she felt something moving inside her. She looked at her body and screamed, as she saw a black and red colored symbiote moving out of her pussy and wrapping around her legs and up her body. She tried to move off the bed and to Peter but the symbiote quickly wrapped around her body, leaving only her breasts exposed to the air. The symbiote formed around her, with tendrils that moved around, her red hair matched the color red that formed a spider symbol on her chest.

Peter groaned as he heard Mary Jane's screams and he looked up to see her.

"Mary Jane?" He asked as he looked at her with utter fear and confusion.

"Mommy's not here right now Daddy. Only Lust." She said before one of the tendrils moved and started to stroke Peter's flaccid cock.

Peter groaned as he felt his cock harden from the tendril. Peter saw something move behind Mary Jane and he saw Black Cat climbing in through the window.

"Peter, are you ok. I just saw Venom jump out of the... What the hell is that?" She said as she caught sight of Mary Jane.

Lust turned to face Black Cat, before several tendrils lashed out at her and Peter so fast that they both were caught and lifted in the air in front of Lust before they could even move.

"Oh that. That is the spawn of me, Venom and my girlfriend, who's body is being used as a host for said spawn. Just a normal day." Peter said to Black Cat.

"So nice to have company Felicia. The more, the merrier." Lust said as several tendrils removed her and Peter's suits, leaving only Felicia's mask on. Lust moved to Felicia and she kissed her, causing Black Cat to sense her pheromones and get horny. Lust turned to Peter and kissed him as well, sending pheromones to him as well.

Peter was groaning as the tendrils wrapped around his dick tightly, mimicking the feeling of her pussy.

"Wow. I'm surprised you're able to get it up after the morning we had." Black Cat said to him.

"Not so loud Felicia, she can still hear us. Let her go Mar- Lust. " Peter said.

"Don't pretend you never dreamed of a threesome with Mommy and Felicia." Lust said as Felicia's body was moved in front of Peter's. His hard cock was right between her legs, and Lust moved and started sucking his dick, while Peter's hands were released and he started fondling Felicia's large round breasts from behind.

"Oh Peter. I-I-I don't think I can fight her." Felicia moaned Peter started moving his hips back and forth, his cock rubbing against her pussy. A tendril moved one of Felicia's legs up off the ground and another tendril guided Peter's cock for Felicia's pussy.

Peter pinched Felicia's nipples as he fucked her pussy, Lust licked Peter's exposed cock as it slid back and forth inside Felicia.

"Just like that Felicia. We need more of Daddy's seed." Lust said as Felicia had an orgasm and her pussy clenched tight on Peter's cock as her juices spilled into Lust's mouth.

Lust stood up and grabbed Felicia and pushed her on the bed, pinning her down, while her tendrils pushed Peter to them. His dick was guided straight for Felicia's pussy and he continued thrusting in and out of Felicia, who was kissing Lust fiercely, their tongues met. Lust's round tits were pressed against Felicia's and several tendrils formed pincers and clenched tightly around Felicia's and Lust's exposed hard nipples. Seconds later, Felicia had another orgasm that brought Peter over the edge,

"I'm cumming." Peter said as he shot his fertile cum inside Felicia.

"I'll take that." Lust said as Peter fell on the bed next to Felicia and a tendril entered Felicia, getting all of Peter's cum. Lust's part where her pussy was opened up and the tendril with Peter's load shot up and deposited it inside her.

"Mmm. Thank you Daddy." Lust said. She turned to see Peter and Felicia were both passed out.

Lust groaned as she felt the horniness inside her grow stronger. She needed more seed. She quickly bursted through the window and she used the memories of Mary Jane, Peter and Gargan to think of someone who had genes strong enough to help her birth a new spawn. She swung through Manhattan before she landed on the roof of the Empire State University.

Lust crawled to a window and saw the man she was looking for dissecting a lizard.

"Dr. Curt Connors. You're next."

* * *

Meanwhile... 29 years into the future:

May Parker was swinging around Manhattan when she felt a jarring pain ripple throughout her body and she lost her grip on her web and fell on a rooftop. She stumbled to her knees and groaned in pain. She looked at her hand and she was petrified as she saw her hand go transparent before reappearing again.

"Omega. What's happening to me?" She asked the AI in her suit.

"IT SEEMS YOUR HISTORY IS ABOUT TO BE CHANGED." Omega responded as it scanned throughout time.

"Well how do you propose we prevent that, because I don't know about you but I like living." May said as she stumbled to her feet.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK IN TIME TO THE DATE OF SEPTEMBER 26, 2018. ON THAT DAY, VENOM IMPLANTED HIS SEED ALONG WITH YOUR FATHER'S AND YOUR MOTHER MADE A SYMBIOTE. YOUR MOTHER WAS TAKEN OVER BY THAT SYMBIOTE THAT WILL PRODUCE ANOTHER SPAWN OF A SYMBIOTE THAT DESTROYS THE ENTIRE WORLD." Omega said calmly.

"Great." May said as she quickly turned and started swinging to her home for the time gauntlet she'd taken from Kang when he was defeated.

Omega quickly went to work setting the gauntlet to the correct date and time and May braced herself. She closed her eyes and opened them when she heard a car horn honk and her Spidey Sense kicked in. She quickly jumped out of the way and stuck to the wall.

"Omega. Where the hell are we. I thought you were taking me to my mom so I could beat her." She said, angered she'd nearly been killed.

"THE CHANCE OF YOU STOPPING YOUR MOTHER IN HER CURRENT STATE IS 0.00000000-" Omega said before being interrupted by May.

"Ok fine. So where are we then?" She asked.

"CLIMB UP TO THE THIRD FLOOR AND GO TO THE ROOM TO THE LEFT." Omega said.

May climbed up and opened the window and landed on the floor.

"Omega. Where the hell am I?" She asked once again, getting pissed off.

"THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO PREVENT YOUR MOTHER FROM BRINGING THE END OF THE WORLD TO LIFE IS TO STOP HER WITH A SYMBIOTE." Omega said.

"Wait. Which symbiote, and how am I supposed to just get a symbiote."

"THE SAME WAY YOUR MOTHER DID. YOU MUST BE IMPLANTED."

"What? Are you serious?" She asked.

"VERY. UNLESS YOU WOULD PREFER TO DIE." Omega said.

"Fine... Which symbiote am I supposed to get?"

Before Omega could answer, she heard a swiss noise and she turned to one of her father's ally and enemy.

"What are you doing here girl." Anti-Venom said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lust silently opened the window and crawled in, Connors was unaware of her presence in the room and she quickly moved to the safe in the next room. She used Peter's memories to remember where Connor's Lizard serum was hidden in the case he needed it, and this was definitely a case where Lust needed it.

Lust quickly opened the safe and took the Erlenmeyer Flask with the Formula in it and quietly made her way to Connors. Connors was talking to the recorder as he dissected the lizard and he was making a note when Lust removed the lid and sent tendrils to grab Connor's Head, and she brought the Formula to his lips, and the green liquid emptied into Connor's mouth.

Connor groaned loudly before his body went stiff for several seconds, and then Connor's started spazzing, his skin changed green and scaly until he was the 9 foot tall Lizard. Lizard roared and sniffed the air several times before saying, "I can smell you female. Show yourself."

Lust moved from behind the equipment and stood closely in front of Lizard.

"Why did you do this?" Lizard asked.

"I needed you, you have unique genes I require compared to your human personality." Lust said as a tendril removed Lizard's torn pants off his scaly body and Lust stepped back slightly at the Lizard's cock.

Cocks, that was. Lizard had two green scaly 5 inch soft dicks, one on top of the other. Lust smiled as she knew that this would definitely help her. She quickly dropped to her knees and her hands went to the two large amazing cocks that came to life in her hands. After several minutes of teasing, the Lizard's cocks were at full mast, 7 inches and despite the scaly skin, Lust could see the veins inside the two large cocks spring out and Lizard quickly grabbed her head and pushed it towards the bottom dick, forcing it into her mouth. Lust's tongue brushed against the scaly skin and she relaxed her throat to take the rest of the cock being forced into her mouth.

Lust looked up into the green monster's eyes as she took his cock all the way down her throat. Lizard quickly started bobbing her head back and forth, pulling it all the way back, and pushing it all the way to his base. He pulled her head back and told her to stick out her tongue, which she did, and Lizard pushed her head back down, her tongue met with his cantaloupe sized testicles that swung back and forth with every forceful thrust.

Lust quickly felt Lizard pull her head all the way back before he tilted his hips and his top dick was aimed right for her mouth, while his other saliva covered cock was aimed at her large exposed tits. Quickly, Lizard forced his dick into Lust's mouth, while his other one brushed between her tits, the rough scaly skin felt oddly painful and pleasurable at the same time. Lizard continued to fuck Lust's mouth before he pulled her head back and used her long red hair to bring her to her feet before shoving her against the table where Connors was dissecting. Lizard threw all the equipment off the table, sending it crashing it to the floor.

Lizard's feral instincts were kicking in as it moved to pin Lust's hands to the table and both of its cocks were aimed straight for Lust's pussy and ass. Lust willed the symbiote to open so Lizard had a clear view of her flesh, before slamming both saliva covered cocks into Lust's holes, causing her to arch her back as she moaned intensely.

"Yes. Fuck me you wild beast." Lust moaned out as Lizard continued pump his dicks into her.

"I'll rip you apart sssssmall female." Lizard said.

"Don't hold anything back, give me all of your gifted seed." Lust moaned. Lizard picked Lust's body and pushed her onto the table, and Lizard moved on top of her and continued to fuck the redhead with enough force to shake the table.

Lizard grabbed a handful of Lust's red hair and pulled it back, making her head tilt backwards and he moved his other hand to her exposed breasts, gripping them behind. Lust had several orgasms before Lizard pulled out of her, flipped her over, and then pushed his cocks right back into her.

Lizard's long tongue slithered out of his mouth and went down Lust's, she felt the long member moving around, touching all parts of her throat, and his clawed fingers pinched her nipples. Lust moaned intensely as she once again had an orgasm and Lizard pulled his tongue out of her throat so she could scream, and she did.

"Keep going. The more you excite this body, the more prepared for the impregnation it will be." Lust said.

"What an interesting sssspecimen. I might let you live after this." Lizard said.

Lust grinned at that. She clenched her pussy as tight as she could around Lizard's large cock and she could feel Lizard's cock pulsate as his cantaloupe sized testicles slapped her ass. Lizard roared loudly as he emptied his cocks into her pussy and ass, his sticky green load covered her walls and the heat warmed her insides up. Lizard pulled his cock out and stumbled several steps before falling.

"What'ssss happening to me?" He asked.

Lust stood up and a tendril collected Lizard's cum in her ass and moved it to her pussy, and she walked up to Lizard's shuddering body.

"Your mutation is fascinating... Your reptilian DNA will be a nice addition." Lust said as she sucked the last bits of green cum out of Lizard's cocks. She stood up and quickly made her way to the window, annoyed that her lust was not satisfied.

Lust started thinking of someone with exceptional DNA to help her when she saw a shadow move across the floor. Lust looked up to see the Vulture flying above with several bags of what she expected to be money.

She smiled as she caught sight of her new target.

* * *

Next Chapter will involve May and Eddie(Anti-Venom), and Black Cat and Peter.

Hope you liked it, and let me know who you want next in reviews.


End file.
